About time
by Lyra64
Summary: C'est l'histoire des années qui passent. Des amitiés qui se tissent au fil d'un voyage interdimensionnel et dangereux. Des sentiments qui naissent et qui grandissent, tandis que les cigarettes se fument. C'est l'histoire d'un amour intemporel qui ne s'avoue qu'à demi-mot. (Participation au Challenge du Collectif NONAME)


**Salut à tous ! :)**

Je suis de retour sur ce fandom cher à mon coeur avec une fanfiction écrite dans le cadre du **Collectif NONAME** , qui regroupe des auteurs favorisant les reviews, le dialogue auteur/lecteur, l'entraide entre les auteurs... Bref, c'est un endroit sympa où rencontre des personnes formidables et où on écrit avec plaisir :) Si ça vous intéresse, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris !

Le **thème** de ce mois-ci : "Votre personnage garde une cigarette sur lui depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il l'allume." (Merci à la géniale **SomeCoolName** de nous l'avoir proposé)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP. _(Kurogane appartient à Fye, et réciproquement :P )_  
Le titre vient du film "About time" de Richard Curtis, que je vous conseille chaudement.

 **Note** : Ma bêta est en vacances, alors j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes... n'hésitez pas à me taper sur les doigts si c'est le cas !

J'aimerais dédier ce texte à **Sanashiya** , une auteure un peu folle (mais non moins talentueuse) qui, après m'avoir émerveillée avec ses fics sur Tsubasa, m'a embarquée sur les fandom Sherlock, The Hobbit et Hannibal, pour mon plus grand bonheur :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **About time.**

La première fois que Fye surprend Kurogane en train de fumer, il l'observe d'un air intrigué. Les lèvres du ninja se pressent contre le mince bâtonnet blanc, avant de s'entrouvrir pour laisser s'échapper de la fumée. Le magicien trouve cela vaguement amusant : Kurogane ressemble un peu à un dragon, avec ses sourcils froncés, son air mortellement sérieux, et ces volutes blanchâtres autour de lui.  
Il rit intérieurement en se demandant s'il pourrait aussi cracher du feu, et c'est à ce moment là que le brun tourne ses yeux rouge sang vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as le mage ? T'as jamais vu de cigarette de ta vie ?

\- Non, répond Fye dans un haussement d'épaules. C'est un peu comme une pipe, c'est ça ?

\- Ouaip. C'est la sorcière qui m'en a donné un paquet, pour me remercier du service que je lui ai rendu la dernière fois.

Fye hausse les sourcils. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Kurogane accepte de _rendre service_.

\- Un monstre à terrasser, explique l'autre homme d'un ton laconique. M'en suis occupé quand t'étais en ville avec les gamins.

Le blond hoche la tête. Sur ses lèvres brûlent des mots qu'il s'interdit de dire, des mots qui traduiraient l'inquiétude qu'il ressent lorsque leur compagnon part se battre sans même les prévenir.

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Kurogane lui tend la cigarette, que Fye saisit aussitôt, un air de défi sur le visage. Il aspire d'un air concentré, essayant de reproduire les gestes du ninja... avant de pâlir brusquement et de manquer de s'étouffer, ses poumons et sa gorge en feu, toussant et crachant comme jamais.

\- Mais... c'est dégoûtant ! s'exclame-t-il, affichant une moue écœurée. Comment tu peux fumer ça, Kuro chan ?

\- Tomoyo et Amaterasu aimaient bien fumer la pipe, au palais, répond l'autre tranquillement. Et c'est _Kurogane_ »

Les choses sont toujours comme ça entre eux.  
Fye le taquine, Kurogane râle, ils se poursuivent sous le rire des adolescents et de Mokona, et tout le monde trouve ça normal. C'est une part rassurante de leur quotidien dangereux et moralement accablant.  
Il n'y a aucune raison que cela change.

* * *

Pourtant, les choses changent.  
Pas à pas, sans brusquer personne, la confiance au sein de leur groupe grandit, l'affection qu'ils se portent mutuellement mûrit.

Ca inquiète Shaolan, qui ne veut embêter personne avec ses soucis.  
Ca intrigue Kurogane, qui n'a jamais compté sur personne d'autre que lui-même.  
Ca terrorise Fye, qui n'a jamais pu faire confiance à personne sans se faire trahir.

Mais Mokona et Sakura sourient, de cet air si doux, si joyeux, qu'il fait fondre leurs craintes à tous.  
Ils forment une équipe d'estropiés, handicapés sentimentalement et sans dimension fixe. Ce n'est pas un réel problème, tant qu'ils sont ensemble.

* * *

« Watanuki dit que les cigarettes sont mauvaises pour la santé, commente un jour Mokona, alors que Kurogane fume tranquillement sur la terrasse de la maison qu'ils ont louée.

\- Vraiment ? demande Sakura d'un air inquiet.

\- Il dit que ça fait les poumons tout noirs, et que ça rend très malade, explique le petit lapin en sautillant sur la table de la cuisine.

\- T'es docteur, maintenant, la brioche ? grogne le brun.

\- Kuro n'est pas gentil ! s'indigne Mokona.

Feignant d'ignorer leur dispute, Fye continue de couper ses légumes de manière consciencieuse. Le repas du soir est un sujet beaucoup moins risqué que la cigarette du ninja.

\- T'as qu'à t'en prendre à la sorcière, persifle le ninja en question. C'est elle qui me l'a filé, ce paquet.

\- Yuko n'est pas une sorcière ! Elle est gentille !

\- C'est une _gentille_ sorcière, alors, ça te va ? »

Fye profite de la diversion que lui offre Mokona en se jetant sur le visage de Kurogane, pour observer le paquet incriminé. En effet, il s'agit bien de celui qu'il a vu plusieurs dimensions auparavant. Il manque juste quelques cigarettes à l'intérieur, cependant les inscriptions qui le recouvrent n'ont pas changé (Fye serait bien incapable de lire un traître mot de japonais, mais il reconnaît ces petits symboles si particuliers).

Il jette silencieusement les légumes dans la poêle, ses sourcils fins se fronçant alors qu'il s'interroge. Tout de même, pour un guerrier qui cherche à rester en bonne santé et à être _le plus fort_ , Kurogane fait preuve de contradiction.

* * *

Une nouvelle dimension, de nouveaux visages. D'autres un peu moins nouveaux, mais c'est ce qui rend leur voyage d'un monde à l'autre si fascinant : croiseront-ils des doubles dimensionnels dans cet endroit inconnu où ils viennent d'atterrir ? Et qui, parmi ces doubles, n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être, mais bien l'une des personnes qu'ils ont déjà croisées précédemment ?

La menace est omniprésente, en fin de compte.

Et les heures angoissantes qui filent comme les cigarettes se fument.

* * *

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Kurogane, chuchote Shaolan en entrant dans la chambre. Je vais veiller sur Fye.

Le ninja laisse son regard glisser sur le corps si fin qui gît dans ce lit immense, contraste morbide qui l'inquiète plus qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer. Mais le gamin est perspicace. Il pose sa main sur son bras et murmure :

\- Vous en faire pour lui n'arrangera pas les choses. Vous le connaissez, il s'en voudra d'avoir causé de l'inquiétude autour de lui. Reposez vous, et revenez le voir quand vous aurez meilleure mine : il y a assez d'un malade parmi nous !

Le brun hoche sèchement la tête, se pliant pour une fois aux conseils d'autrui. Il enfile son manteau et glisse sa main dans la poche intérieure pour en sortir un petit paquet maintenant familier.  
Il devine les reproches silencieux que lui adresse Shaolan.

\- Ca m'aide à réfléchir, explique-t-il autant qu'il s'excuse.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous tracasser autant, essaie de le rassurer le plus jeune d'un air compatissant. »

Kurogane se contente de quitter la pièce dans un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse. Une fois dehors, il contemple la nuit noire que la lumière de rares étoiles ne parvient pas à éclairer. Sa cigarette rougeoie vaillamment, comme un défi lancé à cette dimension et à son climat hostile qui fragilise leur santé. Les températures oscillent entre chaleur extrême et froid glacial, et l'impact sur leur organisme s'en est vite fait ressentir. Deux jours plus tôt, la gamine s'est évanouie aujourd'hui, c'est le mage qui est alité.

Le ninja fronce les sourcils, songeant combien la princesse Tomoyo était dans le vrai, lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé que ce voyage le changerait profondément.  
Il s'est trouvé une famille. Des gens auxquels il tient plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. Sa force n'est plus destructrice, elle est _protectrice_.

* * *

« Kuro chan a l'air de mauvaise humeeeeur, chantonne Fye en gambadant gaiement dans le champ qu'ils traversent pour rejoindre le village.

\- La ferme, le blond. On aurait mieux fait de te laisser dans le pays d'Orion.

\- Comment ? s'exclame le magicien, faussement outré. Tu aurais abandonné derrière toi une pauvre créature sans défense ?!

Il lui lance un regard larmoyant qui fait lui lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Sans défense, mon œil, marmonne le ninja.

La colère qui couve en lui se réveille brusquement. Il saisit le bras du magicien avec violence, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Le visage de ce dernier se défait.

\- Tu me fais mal, souffle-t-il, l'air inquiet.

C'est un de ces rares instants où son masque tombe, où sa vraie nature se révèle. Fye est un homme brisé, et Kurogane ne pourra jamais le sauver de lui-même, car son épée pourfend les monstres mais ne répare pas les âmes.

\- On sait tout les deux que tu es un mage puissant. _Dangereux_ , même.

\- Peut-être. Tu ne pourras jamais le vérifier, puisque je me suis promis de ne plus jamais utiliser ma magie.

\- Même si tu étais en danger ? »

Le mince sourire que lui adresse le blond suffit à creuser un gouffre d'angoisse et de rancœur dans sa poitrine.  
Si Fye était en danger, il se laisserait mourir, bien sûr.

Kurogane lâche son bras et allume une cigarette sans un mot, sous le regard azuré qui le hante depuis la première fois qu'il l'a croisé.  
Il y a tellement de non-dits entre eux.  
Ca les étouffe et les effraie.

Peut-être qu'un jour, ils seront capables de parler de ces choses qui leur font du mal.  
Peut-être.

* * *

Mais on ne leur en laisse pas le temps.

Ils sont les pions sur un échiquier géant et ensanglanté, dont les joueurs les sacrifient un par un.  
Le roi s'en prend au fou sous les yeux d'un cavalier impuissant.  
La reine perd son innocence et sa joie de vivre.

A Tokyo, sous la pluie acide qui fait fondre les bâtiments comme la chair, leur monde s'effondre, de même que leurs certitudes.  
Les blessures de leurs corps sont infimes en comparaison à celles de leurs esprits.

Kurogane essuie les larmes de Mokona et dissimule au fond de son cœur les questions qui l'ont longtemps tourmenté.  
Son paquet de cigarettes reste sagement rangé dans sa poche intérieure.  
Il ne doit plus réfléchir. Il doit survivre.

* * *

Pourtant, un jour, les choses s'améliorent.

Après toutes ces années passées à voyager dans des conditions chaotiques, à souffrir, à s'inquiéter les uns pour les autres, et à découvrir miette par miette l'immonde vérité qui se cache derrière leur rôle à tous dans cette comédie macabre... eh bien, ils s'en sortent.

Les choix qu'ils ont faits, mis bout à bout, ouvrent sous leurs pieds un nouveau chemin aux multiples possibles.

Ils partent pour un autre voyage, qui n'est plus motivé par la peur mais bien par l'espoir de construire un futur heureux.

* * *

Le monde dans lequel ils ont atterri est paisible. Ils ont été accueillis par une vieille dame très sympathique, dont la maison est située au bord de la mer. L'odeur du sel se mêle à celle des pins qui oscillent sous le vent, donnant au lieu un charme particulier.  
Fye rejoint Kurogane au sommet d'une dune de sable, et s'assoit tranquillement à côté de lui.

« J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, dit-il d'une voix douce. Il n'y avait pas la mer, dans mon pays.

Kurogane hoche silencieusement la tête, le laissant parler : ce n'est pas souvent que son compagnon de voyage se livre sur son passé.

\- Oh, il y avait bien des lacs, continue Fye, mais ils étaient tous gelés ! On faisait du patin à glace dessus, c'était très amusant.

Ses yeux se teintent d'une nostalgie sereine, remplaçant l'angoisse qui les assombrissait autrefois.  
Ce sont de très beaux yeux, d'ailleurs, songe le ninja, avant de plonger sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en sort un paquet chiffonné, duquel il extirpe un petit bâtonnet blanc ratatiné.  
Fye le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies gardé le paquet de Yuko tout ce temps !

\- Je n'y ai repensé que récemment, explique le brun. Jusqu'ici, j'ai été trop occupé pour prendre le temps de fumer.

Le magicien lui adresse un sourire embarrassé, songeant à tous les problèmes qu'il a lui-même causés au ninja, avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

\- Tu as dit à Shaolan que ça t'aidait à réfléchir. A quoi réfléchis-tu, exactement ? - ...tu nous écoutais ?

\- Eh bien, il se peut que j'aie eu un bref moment de lucidité.

Les yeux de Kurogane lancent des éclairs menaçant qui donnent à Fye l'envie de s'éloigner immédiatement. Il esquisse un geste dans ce but, mais la main de son compagnon de voyage se pose sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.  
Le contraste entre leurs peaux est saisissant : l'une, pâle et délicate, l'autre bronzée et puissante.

\- Oh, commente simplement le blond. Alors il s'agit de _cette_ conversation.

Kurogane se contente de tirer une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette. Bien sûr, au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils ont toujours su vers où ils se dirigeaient. Il aura juste fallu des années de voyage et quelques « pauses clope » (selon Yuko), pour qu'ils arrivent enfin à aborder le sujet.

\- C'est idiot, Kuro chan, tu sais déjà que la réponse est _oui_. Tu n'as pas besoin de nicotine pour le deviner, à présent.

\- J'aurais pu en avoir besoin pour essuyer un éventuel refus, souffle le guerrier, soulagé.

\- Ca aurait été le cas, si tu l'avais demandé trop tôt.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de le demander, fait remarquer le brun. Mais bon, comme tu vois, j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Pour ne pas te... pour ne pas _nous_ brusquer, en fait.

Fye remue légèrement la main, juste assez pour pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans ceux de son ami, qu'il laisse ensuite reposer sur le sable tiède.

\- C'est bien, dit-il. Que tu ne te sois pas précipité, comme ton « toi » d'autrefois aurait fait.

\- Je sais. C'est bien aussi, que ton « toi » d'aujourd'hui ne s'enfuie plus dès qu'il se sent menacé par des sentiments.

Fye lui adresse un sourire amusé.

\- Oh, parce qu'il s'agit de _sentiments_ ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, idiot de mage ! s'irrite Kurogane.

Le rire clair de l'idiot en question résonne dans le silence qui enveloppe les lieux. Fye attire la main de Kurogane à lui, la pressant contre sa joue avec douceur.

\- Demande-le moi, maintenant que tu connais ma réponse.

Embarrassé, le ninja se penche vers lui. Il lui souffle alors à l'oreille la question qui le hante depuis des années.  
Fye hoche lentement la tête, avant de répondre avec sérieux :

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte de rester avec toi. Tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, même lorsque notre voyage touchera à sa fin.

Et c'est comme ça que cela s'achève, tout simplement.  
Avec le bruit des vagues, la chaleur du sable et l'ombre protectrice des pins. Avec des mains enlacées et des sourires.

\- Enfin, je n'accepterai de te suivre que si tu cesses de fumer. Hors de question que je sois le compagnon d'un homme ayant ce genre d'addictions. »

Kurogane lui lance un regard désabusé, déçu que le magicien cherche déjà une porte de sortie.  
Et puis, il voit la lueur malicieuse qui danse dans ses yeux. Il comprend l'humour qui cherche à cacher une faible inquiétude. Il sent la tendresse qui anime la main qui tient la sienne.

C'est comme cela que tout commence à nouveau.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit texte :)

Dans le cadre de ce challenge, il nous était demandé d'expliquer ce que ça nous faisait de lire des fanfictions, d'en écrire, et aussi de recevoir des reviews. En ce qui me concerne, la réponse est simple : ça me fait un bien fou ! J'aime écrire sur ces livres, films et séries qui m'ont touchée, afin d'exploiter les zones d'ombres du scénario, d'approfondir la relation de certains personnages... Les reviews, celles que je laisse ou que je reçois, sont un lien qui existe entre l'auteur et moi, entre mes lecteurs et l'auteure en herbes que je suis. C'est important de savoir que ce que l'on écrit est apprécié (ou pas d'ailleurs, les critiques négatives (mais constructives) aident à s'améliorer). Lire des fanfictions me permet de m'évader de mon quotidien et de rencontrer des personnes formidables, qui ont beaucoup à donner.

En espérant vous retrouver sur d'autres écrits, les vôtres comme les miens,  
Lyra :)


End file.
